


crosses

by morino



Series: [ collection ] – obstacles [3]
Category: springwave
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-10-13 16:56:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10517949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morino/pseuds/morino
Summary: we'll still talk, won't we?[ apartment au; lucy, mikyung ]





	

"I hope you're happy."  
  
"What?"  
  
Mikyung heaves a sigh that sounds like a gust of wind across dying plains, eyes staring out at the city instead of watching the television she put on.  
  
She stands up, looks like her body weighs tons and she's struggling to lift it as she does, and wanders over to the window like it's calling for her.  
  
"I said I hope you're happy," she repeats, slowly. Not like explaining something to a child, no. It sounds like a realization that has crept under her feet and pulled itself from under her, just to watch her fall. Like she's finally hit the ground and only now does she see that something had settled beneath her.  
  
But now it's gone and her bruises are those dying lights in her eyes, the blood from her scraped knees is every word she'll say tonight.  
  
Lucy frowns.  
  
There's a finality to this that jabs painfully at something deep within her.    
  
_It's only another building_ , Lucy wants to say. _It's not a different country, and even if it was, we could still talk. We'll still talk, won't we?_  
  
But things have been this way she Lucy told them over dinner that she would be moving out — Mikyung stilted and distant, Jin trying and failing to temper her, Lucy swaying back and forth on the line between upset and exasperated.  
  
Tonight, she finds her balance somewhere in the middle.  
  
"You make it sound like you don't want me to be."  
  
"I could make anything sound worse than it is right now," if they were outside – and Mikyung bothered with such things to begin with – Lucy imagines the leaden pause Mikyung takes would have been carried by her dragging death out of a lit cigarette, "don't take it to heart."  
  
Lucy walks closer, tentative in a way that surprises her. Like she's moving in on a resting beast, hoping desperately that she doesn't wake it.  
  
She makes it to Mikyung's side without a claw swiped in her direction, gets close enough to see how dull her eyes are. The city below, with all of its lights and buildings and people, is reflected in a muddiness that zaps it all of the life it has to offer.  
  
"You seem stuck on feeling sorry for yourself."  
  
It's supposed to hurt, stick a pin into whatever vein it needs to shake Mikyung out of this. Because simmering anger would be easier to swallow than whatever this is.  
  
Instead, Mikyung laughs, this hollow thing, and Lucy is equal parts agitated and annoyed by how guilty that makes her feel, even if it's only for a moment.  
  
"Maybe. We'll see."  
  
That's that. No explanation or sob story about how she doesn't want her to go, why she doesn't want her to go, how she feels about her leaving. Just a flicker of barely tangible hope that maybe Mikyung isn't going to let her life a complete nose dive than it has after this.    
  
Lips still pursed, Lucy carefully raises a hand and places it upon Mikyung's shoulder. Her body automatically stiffens at the contact, relaxing infinitesimally when she places one of her hands on top of Lucy's.  
  
_We're getting somewhere_ , Lucy thinks, until Mikyung's pulling her hand off her shoulder and walking away from the window, past the television, closer to what will soon been just her room.  
  
"I'm leaving at 10," Lucy bursts out, watching Mikyung tug the bedroom door open. It feels like there won't be a chance to talk to her again once the door closed. The fear manifests as an awful break in her voice when she gets to 'leaving'. No matter how close or far she'll be, she's leaving.  
  
"I know."  
  
A soft _click_ follows the door being shut.  
  
Lucy finds the remote and turns the TV off. There is one glance spared for the room Mikyung disappeared into before Lucy makes the decision to walk away from it, from all this.  
  
She'll sleep with Jin tonight.


End file.
